Improvised Explosive Devices (IEDs) and Explosively Formed Penetrators (EFPs) have accounted for a large number of combat casualties. Despite focused efforts on armor development, Mine Resistant Ambush Protected (MRAP) vehicles and other armored vehicles still cannot defend against these threats. The lethality of EFPs comes from the arrangement of a concave copper cone, called the liner, which transforms into a forceful plasma jet of molten metal which easily perforates steel armor.
Presently there are no available devices or methods for remotely identifying and locating explosive devices, such as EFPs and IEDs, at safe stand-off distances and in real time. Present technology is limited to detecting explosives concealed in luggage where the target luggage is passed through a scanner thereby bringing the concealed explosive device in close proximity of a detector. However, in combat situations it is necessary to detect explosive devices at safe stand-off distances and with rapidity to enable a convoy vehicle to instantly change course to avoid contact with the concealed explosive device.